


Kakashi Smut Corner

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, F/M, Kakashi Week 2017, M/M, NSFW, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stress Relief, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr-Prompt: Clones aren't meant for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: Just a collection of works, starring Kakashi and mostly himself, having some fun and private time.Posted on my tumblr-account historicfailure.





	1. Clones aren't meant for this Or: Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it's just time for some good, ol' perverted fun. And I can use the exercise of getting back into some NSFW-fics. First chapter is Kakashi having sex with a male clone.
> 
> I don't have an idea how long this will be, but I can promise a second chapter (because I'm sitting right now at it). Otherwise this will mostly be a dumping place for Kakashi-inspired smut :/

Clones weren’t meant for this. Kakashi knew. Still the man couldn’t help himself but to summon them from time to time to take care of… _things._ As a jonin, it would be bordering to a serious concussion to waltz into the next best brothel and pay for some relief. As Kakashi Hatake the infamous Copy ninja of the hidden leaf, known as the man who copied over thousand jutsus it would be insane to go to a whore whose background wasn’t checked. And as Kakashi, a man who only searched for some company, he wasn’t ready to shed his ever present mask without a second thought.

Clones weren’t meant for this. Nevertheless Kakashi believed he found one of the more underrated usages of the shadow clone jutsu and he was also halfway sure other jonin with the same or similar problems used their carbon copies for exactly the same reason. Clones wouldn’t run away to spill secretive information about ninjas. They wouldn’t suddenly demand intimacy, cuddling or demanded that he needed to open up to them. No, clones were great bed partners.

Because who but himself knew which buttons to press and which places to caress in order to give his mind and body some well-deserved rest and high?

And that was the reason why Kakashi was yet again withering on his bed, suppressing low moans of pleasure and clawing into the bedsheets with his famous strength, while a clone was kneeling in between his legs and let his tongue run over and over again over his hardened dick. Only little tentative kitten licks, like the throbbing hot flesh was a delicious candy and the clone a needy child.

“Stop thinking so much.” His clone looked up from his task and if Kakashi didn’t know better, he would say there was a teasing sparkle in his own onyx eyes. “You created me for this purpose.”

“I know,” he grunted back and hissed as the clone started to fondle his balls, “Just get back to work.”

The clone chuckled, then the real Kakashi hissed again sharply out. A warm and unbelievable wet tongue followed the laugh, just as teasing as knowing what the receiver liked and loved, circling the tip of the twitching dick only to slowly drop lower. Foreign and yet familiar hands massaged his testicles, gentle and with a little bit of pressure to be called arousing and not painful.

Kakashi clutched desperately to the last bits of his mind. Why did his own mouth and tongue felt so good? Why was he coming back to himself to get some pleasure and not some woman or man he picked up in the streets? But those questions vanished quickly when his clone ended his teasing and started to give him everything the jonin needed.

His breath hitched as his copy swallowed his dick whole, the cheeks hollowing and tongue swirling around the hot flesh. Kakashi panted and only now his back arched in the rising pleasure. Heat tightened around his guts, coiled in his lower stomach like a snake and flooded his consciousness until every thought was rendered useless. His own nose was flushed against his pelvis, getting tickled by his own pubic hair, his own hands were gripping into his own trembling thighs, rebelling against the relentless force the clone used in order to not get thrown off from his prey.

“Someone is eager.”

Kakashi wanted to retort something, but only another low groan escaped his lips. Desperately he bucked his hips, hoping the clone got the message, but his dick only meet shortly the wet lips before a slender hand on his hipbone pressed him down and a laugh echoed through the room.

His clone crawled upwards, the silver hair glistening faintly under the moonlight and Kakashi looked into a pair of black eyes, one scared and both half-lidded in their amusement. “You know what you want,” the clone whispered and lowered his lips to nib shortly on Kakashi’s neck, “and that isn’t a simple blowjob.”

“Do it.”

“I’m not prepared.” Teasingly the clone winked while reaching out to the lube, conveniently placed at the nightstand. Without looking he spread some of the cold liquid over his own fingers and made sure Kakashi was attentive. Only then he started to finger himself open, eyes closing in the ministration and breath picking up the pace the longer he went on. Kakashi waited a few minutes, knowing otherwise he would feel the pain of getting ripped apart, but when the clone started to moan unashamed loudly above him and an equally stiff dick rubbed itself against his, he couldn’t take it any longer.

Growling wordlessly Kakashi flipped the clone and himself around, mounting his own marred backside. Scars over scars littered the skin of the clone and Kakashi was reminded that this was _his_ body, not someone else who was willingly in his bed, but then the lust pushed every melancholic thought aside.

The clone was on his hands and knees and when he noticed the pair of black eyes, he wiggled his ass teasingly, a crocked smile on his lips. “What you’re waiting for?”

Kakashi gripped the pale hips, pulled the warm body flush against his pelvis and forgot that this was his clone. The other silver haired man was everything he needed; a human to ground him, a body to chain him to the present, warmth and attention from another person. Slowly he pushed his dick into the inviting heat, his head lolling backwards, reveling in the tightness, in the movement, in the pressure and the little muffled sounds the other male let out.

Finally. Kakashi set his own pace, hard, fast and unforgiving. Skin slapped against skin, his hands gripped into hips and pulled the trembling body closer, caressing the ripped waist and tracing the lines of sweat which dripped down from the other body.

The man underneath babbled things, the voice breathless and moaning lewdly in between his jammed words. “Is that everything? Do me harder, _fuck_! Come on, is that – _aah!-_ everything you have?” One hand shored the bottom from being shoved into the pillows, the other crawled underneath and started to stroke the weeping dick. Kakashi grunted and speed up, his face scrunching in his attempt to reach the orgasmic high. He was nearly finished. Almost, _almost done_ , he could feel it, churning in his lower stomach, the special heat the jonin craved for-!

With a guttural groan Kakashi came, the wave flooding over his mind and exploding in bright white stars. His hips stuttered, but continued their pace, riding out his orgasm and also bringing the other body to completion. The man underneath him screamed hoarsely, shook and squirmed as Kakashi hit the prostate over and over again, then vanished into nirvana. Pictures of himself washed over Kakashi’s mind, how he gasped and panted, how he looked when he the desire was overtaking the usual uptight behavior, mouth agape and skin sweaty and the afterimages of another orgasm made him collapse face forward into his bed. 

 _Clones aren’t meant for this_ , Kakashi thought as he tiredly noted that he had to change the bedsheets when he was awake enough to care, _but I don’t think they have much against being used as a stress relief._


	2. A Hokage needs to de-stress too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the leader of his hometown exhausts Kakashi to the very core. But then he remembers a habit of his youth and decides to forget all consequences.

Exhausted to the very core, Kakashi buried his face in his hands. The sunlight was a temptation in his back, warming the heavy white coat he wore now every day instead of his comfortable shinobi uniform. But on his desk were high mountains of papers and as the highest force in the hidden leaf village he had the responsibility to at least glance over every single one of them.

Why again did he take on the position of the Hokage? More than once he had heard and saw how many paperwork Tsunade had to work her way through and also more than once he questioned silently if the bottle of strong sake the former sannin had hidden in the lowest drawer of her desk was really necessary.

Now he understood. And now he wished he would handle it the same way. But unfortunately, he wasn’t that much of a drinker. So, that option was out of the question.

Carefully, Kakashi peeked through his own fingers. Yes, the three stacks with boring reports and demanding proposals was still there. With a groan he again closed his eyes and let his mind wander in the merciful darkness.

Just once. He wanted to have some time for himself. But everyday there was something else what needed his attention _immediately_ , _instantly_ and _without any delays_ , if now a new project of an inspiring invention (yesterday someone proposed the idea of a worldwide communication system and Kakashi had accepted it without any further complaints) or the last bits of repairs after the Third Great Shinobi World War.

“Just once,” he grumped, “just fucking once I want some kind of release.”

Lately he didn’t even have time to read his beloved “Icha-Icha”-novels anymore!

 

When his mind wandered into the direction of the smut-loaded masterpieces, the connection to another quite dirty topic wasn’t too far off. When was the last time he had indulged in some… him-time? Just a good, old jerk-off, nothing fancy and nothing dragged out.

Kakashi counted and when he stopped at the mark of five weeks, he groaned even louder than before and let his head meet the wooden desk.

Thing was… Lately he had been so tired. Every evening the man just shrugged his heavy robes off and let himself fall into his single bed in the Hokage residence. And then he was instantly out like a light. As sad as it sounded, even his nightmares had stopped fully, just because he was so damn exhausted from managing a whole village every day.

But what if…?

A forbidden thought came to life, blossomed just like his long-abandoned arousal. Suddenly filled with some kind of eager mischief, Kakashi lowered his hands and glanced at the door. No, Shikamaru wouldn’t enter until it was time to meet up with the council and that meeting was still one hour away. An absent-minded wave of his hand later and the ANBU stationed in the shadows vanished, taking a break from their duty of watching over him.

What now? Feverishly Kakashi thought of the things he needed. Some kind of lube, maybe? If he wanted to have a nice time, he needed actually some lube. And he had the perfect replacement for that.

Sakura had gifted him for his last birthday a small box of healing ointment, a wonderful white and cool gel, smelling of fresh Aloe Vera. Certainly, his former student hadn’t thought of such a perverted usage of her present, but Kakashi was too deep into his fix plan to care. Quickly he rummaged through his desk, cursed under his breath when he didn’t find it immediately. Then his fingers brushed against the neutral white box, in the lowest drawer pushed to the far end.

 

Kakashi opened the box. Immediately a fresh and somehow even cleaning smell emitted from the gel, which glimmered in an innocent lily-white under the sunlight. In total difference to the thing he wanted to use it on.

With the box in his left hand, the silver haired man let himself fall backwards into his comfortable chair. Suddenly doubts raised their heads at him. What if an enemy was out there, waiting for a chance to strike? He sent his guards away. If he decided to fully indulge himself into jerking off, it would cost him valuable seconds to be… effective in a fight. And what if someone attacked Konoha?

But then his defiant side interfered. No one would attack. His shinobi were attentive and well-prepared, informants told about nothing but peace and tranquility throughout the fire country. The only minor problem were some bandits in the west, but the group wasn’t big enough to cause a problem worthy of his attention. Nothing stood in his way, absolutely nothing.

Since the very first day Kakashi’s perverted brain had made up fantasies about himself and hundreds of imagined women, having sex right here in the Hokage office. Hell, jerking off would already feel like he danced on the grave of the First, Second and Third Hokage altogether!

Kakashi was a rotten man. Otherwise the swirl of lust which erupted at the thought of stroking himself to orgasm in the same chair where his sensei had taken place wouldn’t be so arousing. It was wonderfully forbidden.

His dick already strained against the restraints of his pants. Hot and growing larger with every second he waited and fought with himself. Carefully Kakashi palmed his erection and sharply breathed in at how good it felt to just touch himself through the thick layers of fabric. He repeated the motion, slowly dragging his hand over the bulge. Immediately the warmth in his lower stomach grew hotter, grew larger and spread farther.

 

Strangely dispatched from his body, Kakashi watched how his hands fiddled with his robes. They didn’t feel like his hands, how they eagerly worked the white fabric open, revealing his black pants and the button and zipper. For some dreadful seconds he paused, asked if it was really alright, but then another sinful thought entered his mind, even better than jerking off at his working place.

In his younger days, when he had been too lazy to hook up with a random woman or man from the streets, he had used the shadow-clone-jutsu for that exact purpose. To have a willing partner who knew himself inside and out, his triggers and turn-offs, how to drag the pleasure out and how to quickly finish him off. He glanced again at the door, still dangerously unlocked and ready to burst open.

Before he really could think much about it, Kakashi formed the seal for the shadow-clone-jutsu. A puff and a tug at his chakra reserves later, a carbon copy of himself stood right beside him, the eyes crinkling in an invisible, overly innocent smile.

“My, oh my,” his copy said, “what do we have here?”

“Like you can’t see that.” Kakashi gestured to his straining erection. “Would you lock the door? And then please-!”

His copy raised in defeat his hands. “I know, I know. Today you’re in the mood for a woman.”

“Right.”

He watched how the other man walked over to the office door, the white robes swinging slightly around his figure. They were a bit obtrusive. In his old uniform the people could at least tell where the lines of his body were. Otherwise he could say that his copy still looked handsome. The hair, the black eyes, the scar, adding a bit of danger to his otherwise boring face, the mask… He could be a character straight out of his beloved novels.

 

Kakashi’s copy winked in mischief at him, before forming the seals for the transformation-jutsu. Another puff and a cloud of smoke. The Hokage leaned slightly forward in his seat, his dick screaming for a little peek at the surely gorgeous woman his copy had changed into.

And she was indeed gorgeous. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi looked at a woman he had never dreamed of, but immediately he felt how the last bits of his blood rushed from his brain to his dick.

She was him. Grey hair, falling in light waves around her shoulders, tickling the base of her breasts. The scar crossing her left eye, in his manly face a warning, in hers a compliment to her features. Lips, rosy and just enough for the woman to bite into the delicate flesh. The beauty mark, a little spot of darkness in her pale skin. High cheekbones, an aristocratic nose, a heart shaped face.

The woman giggled, a beautiful soprano echoing in the sunny room. “Like what you see?”

Kakashi could only nod. And he didn’t even start to _truly_ see what his copy had planned for him. Slowly he allowed his vision to wander along the soft curves of her body, appreciating every inch of new skin he discovered. Her breasts were a nice handful, not too big to suffocate in them and not too small either. Her arms looked strong, but not overly muscled, just… fit. His scars marred her skin, but on the woman, they looked like delicate drawings, not like wounds and pain he suffered under. Her hips were a bit too wide for his taste, but when she cocked them, a knowing smile on her sinful lips, Kakashi had to swallow thickly. And then her legs, oh god, her legs. Long and slender, thighs to drool over, to bite into the milky white skin and mark them for weeks to come.

“I repeat,” she asked, “Do you like what you see?”

“Yes.” Not able to take his eyes off of the temptress in front of him, Kakashi fiddled with his pants. Knowing eyes watched how he opened the zipper, the sound thundering in the heavy silence, and pulled the fabric apart. Instantly his dick jumped out, still covered by the lighter dark underwear he had pulled on this morning without an idea with what his brain would come up later.

 

The temptress smiled wider when her eyes fell on the prominent tent. “Someone is excited.” Not ashamed in the slightest, she gracefully fell to her knees and crawled closer, her breasts swinging slightly with her movements. New heat rushed through Kakashi’s veins and he felt how his cheeks lit up, but also how his dick seemed to harden even more.

God, how long had it been? The whirlpool of desire and lust grew stronger, the doubts fading into the background. Again, he palmed himself through the light underwear and groaned like a wounded animal. It felt too good.

Another sign it had been too long since his last proper alone-time.

Cool hands started to draw patterns on his muscular thighs, circling higher and higher. His female self had reached him and kneeled with a seductive, lopsided smile on her red lips between his spread legs.

“I’ll make you feel _very_ good.” she purred. Her twinkling eyes locked with his eager ones as she leaned forward and nuzzled his aching dick, pressing even a silly, little kiss to the side. Kakashi gasped. Already that felt amazing. And when she slowly started to ease his underwear down, revealing his cock more and more to her curious and wonderfully cool fingers, the man actually cursed under his breath.

“You know,” absent-mindedly the temptress started to stroke his cock, “Maybe we can have a night together? A whole, sinful night?”

Kakashi couldn’t answer. Helplessly he threw his head back, clawed into the armrest of his chair until they groaned under the pressure, all the while the lips of his changed clone nibbled tentatively at his dick. Up and down, licking from time to time, humming and nuzzling the hot flesh without any shame or restraints. Her other hand held his legs apart, which trembled and shook from all the emotions swirling in his lower stomach.

“You can grab my hair,” she breathed teasingly against his dick, “or anything you want. Don’t worry, I’m not going to disappear.”

 

Kakashi didn’t need more of a permission. Her soft, grey hair was silk underneath his fingers as he grabbed her head, single strands getting entangled in the edges of his gloves before they slipped further, over his wrist and forearms. “Please,” he begged and was met with a soft chuckle, “just finish me.”

He had no idea for how much longer he could keep his cool. It really had been too long to resist such a devil as himself for longer than fifteen minutes. And when the temptress started to lick his cock with long, cattish flicks of her warm and wet tongue, trailing single veins and sucking the head suddenly into her even hotter mouth, he couldn’t hold back any longer.

His hips bucked into the suction and everything he could think of was a hazy “more”. More of the woman, more of her mouth, more of her tongue, teeth, warmth, softness, just _more_.

Her fingers clawed into his calves as she bobbed her head. Long fingernails dragged over his skin and soft hair tickled his hips. She swirled her tongue around his cock, slow and sensual, just like Kakashi always had liked it. Lewd, squishy sounds of drool and pre-cum filled the air, interwoven with moans and hissed breaths the man wasn’t able to suppress. The temptress was honestly enjoying sucking him off and that was a turn-on Kakashi harbored now for several decades. The way how she licked the underside of his dick with earnest, the hollowing of her cheeks, the constant eye contact she tried to maintain, the stealthy hand cupping his balls and massaging them softly, how she retracted herself from time to time and only nibbled with her teeth at his overly sensitive cockhead, only to suddenly swallow him whole.

 

“Don’t-!” he begged as the temptress retreated fully, leaving his dick cold and twitching. So close to the orgasm and yet so far. “I need only a little bit more, just-!” And then her warmed-up hands were back, torturously slow and still a salvation. A deep groan fell from his mouth as he leaned back, lost in the sensations and to the sweet devil kneeling between his legs. Another glance at her, how she looked up to him, the scar on her left eye crinkling.

Her smile took Kakashi’s breath away. The saliva coating her lips and the hints of his own wetness nearly send him over the edge, but she quickly formed a firm ring at the base of his dick. Denying him his pleasure.

“Please,” he begged again, a pitiful tone coming from the Hokage, “I just want to come!”

“You want to?” she asked. Despite her lewd behavior and her birth-suit, the silver-haired temptress acted coy and innocent. Her black eyes widened a fraction, her nose crinkled and she cocked her head, revealing more of her neck to him. “Then promise me.”

A devilish twist of her wrist. Kakashi gasped at the slight pain and still he was so close to just explode all over her hand. “Promise what?” he brought out.

The temptress’ smile widened. “Promise me I get the whole night.”

“But we still have time.”

“We don’t,” she whispered like they shared a secret, “the council wants to hold your meeting immediately. They are heading towards your office right now.”

“But-!” Kakashi concentrated for the first time since his clone had transformed. Yes, there were chakra signatures coming closer. It was hard while she crucially sluggishly jerked him off, tempted him to let himself fall and being swept away by the sheer force of his orgasm dawning upon him.

“And?” Her hands closed tightly around his cock and Kakashi couldn’t suppress another low moan. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes,” he babbled and threw his head back when the temptress sped up, “Oh god, yes!”

 

Lightheaded, the man bucked his hips into her tight grip, eager to chase his orgasm. His chair groaned at his hasty movements, his heavy breathing became erratic and the peak was so close he saw stars before his eyes. Then, when he was just about to come, her mouth was again sucking him in, enveloping his cock in her wet warmth.

A hoarse scream was ripped from his lips when Kakashi exploded into her throat. Every single one of his muscles felt like they had melted, his lower stomach was on fire, his hands shook and hazy thoughts flew wildly around, all of them directed at the beauty at his feet. Every swipe of her tongue, every small grace of her teeth, every stroke of her hands was heaven. Kakashi felt like floating, flying, falling, all at the same time. Blindly he stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily through his mouth, while he woman again leaned over to his dick. She sucked him dry, nearly hurting him in the process with her eagerness, however…

He never felt so relaxed in his whole life.

Kakashi slumped back into his chair, spent and satisfied and watched how his clone wiped absent-mindedly her mouth with the back of her hand, then threw a glance over her shoulder. Her hair was a silver halo around her head, beautiful in its own right. “I have to go,” she said and stood up, “Until later then. Don’t forget about our promise.”

What Kakashi did next would he later order under an unusual impulsive reaction, induced by his post-orgasmic daze and the general missing of stress. Before she vanished in a poof of smoke, the man reached out and captured her warm hand in his. Surprised, the woman squealed but was pliant when Kakashi dragged her again closer.

“Never.” They exchanged a short and dirty kiss, tongues meeting and muffled groans being lost in the mouth of the other. When they parted, Kakashi could see a trickle of womanly wetness running down her inner thighs. “Not until I had a taste of this.”

His fingers dipped into the wetness and when he popped the single digit into his mouth to taste her, for the first time she appeared, the woman looked just as overthrown by the lust as he had felt.

Kakashi gave her a crinkled-eye-smile, all the while arranging his underwear and pants over slowly deflating dick. “I can’t wait for this evening.”

Then she was gone in a cloud of smoke and the Sixth Hokage, hastily ordering his clothing and chased the last bits of lust out of his body, before the door to his office rattled against the lock. The council was here, too early and too eager for his taste.

“Coming, coming,” he mumbled and walked without a care in the world over, “No need to stress out.”

After all he had something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there's room for a sequel. But I have no idea when the next streak of inspiration yor that will hit me, so please, be patient with me. ^^''


End file.
